A number of applications exist that are used to facilitate management of a communications network. The applications typically gather measurements from a given network, process the measurements in some manner, and report the processed measurements to a user. Some applications attempt to diagnose a failure in a communications network by identifying one or several possible causes of the failure. However, applications that attempt to perform network diagnosis are limited by the measurements available. The measurements may be limited for any number of reasons. For example, network measurements may be limited to the pre-existing design of the network. Alternatively, it may be necessary to communicate the measurements from devices in the network to a particular processing system that performs the diagnosis. To prevent the communication from interfering with the ordinary operation of the network, it may be appropriate to only transmit a subset of available measurements to the processing system for the diagnosis function.